


Best Birthday Ever

by thatwriterlady



Series: Wine And Roses [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Budding Love, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Dean Winchester is Falling in Love, Dean's Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sweet, Thoughfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: It's Dean's birthday and Cas wants to do something special, though after only a few weeks of dating, he's unsure what he can do that Dean will like.  Deciding he needs some guidance, he turns to someone that knows Dean very well, and takes the advice he receives to heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff and romance here, folk. I do hope you like it!

[](http://www.pizap.com/image/707476471pizapw1485294495.jpg)   


 

 

**January 24th**

Cas was at a loss for what to do.  Dean’s birthday was in 8 days and not only did it fall in the middle of the week (a Tuesday this year), he had absolutely no idea what to do for it.  Or even _if_ he should do something.  They’d barely been dating a few weeks now and hadn’t even slept together yet, so anything intimate was off the table.  At least, anything more intimate than a candle lit dinner was off the table.  He wasn’t ready to take Dean to his bed and he knew the man wouldn’t push him.  Dean was a gentleman through and through, and because of that, Cas wanted to do something amazing for his birthday. 

 

The closer Dean’s birthday got, the more stressed out he became.  What could he possibly do that his boyfriend would like?  A few weeks of dates wasn’t enough to know everything the man liked, but…

 

He pulled out his phone and dialed his brother Gabe. 

 

“What’s up, little brother?”  Gabe greeted on the 3rd ring.

 

“I need Sam Winchester’s phone number.”  

 

“Whoa, slow down there, Cassie.  You already bagged one Winchester, leave some for the rest of us.”  Gabe teased.  Cas rolled his eyes.  This wasn’t a joking matter.

 

“Gabe, it’s important.”

 

“Geesh, lighten up.  I have to see if I even have it on me.”  

 

Cas could hear his brother moving around on the other end.  There were papers being ruffled and low voices talking followed by canned laughter.  Some television show he must be watching. 

 

“I think I have a business card, just hang on.”  Gabe had apparently put the phone on speaker and walked away because he sounded like he had walked out of whatever room he had left the phone in completely.  Cas waited, tapping his slippered foot against the floor impatiently.  Poppy looked up at him from her bed in the corner where she was curled up with Riot.  It hadn’t taken the cat long to realize that the puppy was like a constant, living, hot water bottle and that learning to tolerate her (and use her for her body heat) was in her best interest.  Now she curled up against Poppy’s belly, one eye cracked and watching him as he continued to tap his foot.

 

“Got it!”  Gabe shouted triumphantly.  Cas could hear him hurrying back to the phone and picking it up.  Suddenly his voice was clear and close again.  “So, I gotta ask, what exactly do you need it for?”

 

Cas sighed.  He really didn’t want his brother getting his nose in his business but he might not share the number otherwise.  “It’s Dean’s birthday in a couple of days and I wanted to speak with Sam about some ideas for it.  I want to do something nice for him.”

 

“Oh, wow, that’s uh, really nice.”  Strangely enough, Gabe sounded genuine, if a bit surprised.  “Hot, sweaty sex isn’t enough?”

 

Cas shook his head, glad for the fact that his brother couldn’t see him in that moment.  “We’re not at that point yet, and we’re still learning one another, so I’m at a loss for what to do.  If his birthday were in the summer I’d take him on a picnic or something, but there is 2 feet of snow outside, it’s hovering in the teens, and neither of us wish to be outside much.  If anyone is going to know Dean well, it will be Sam.”

 

“Well, I can’t disagree there.  I just wish he’d have taken me up on my New Year’s date when I asked.  He didn’t say no, but he didn’t say yes either.  I haven’t seen him much these last few weeks.”  Gabe sighed.  “I hope he can help you.”  With that he rattled off the number and Cas wrote it down on a pad of paper he kept in the side table drawer.  Once he had hung up with his brother, he called Sam.  It was 5:30 on a Sunday.  Hopefully the man was available to speak.

 

“Hello?”  It sounded like Sam, and he sounded cautious answering an unknown number.

 

“Sam?  This is Castiel Milton.”

 

“Oh, hey.”  Sam relaxed and his tone changed to something much more casual.

 

“I am sorry to bother you.  I hope it’s alright that I got your number from my brother.  As I’m sure you realize, Dean’s birthday is in just a few days and I am at an utter loss on what to do for him.  I can’t come up with a decent present.”  Castiel got straight to the point. 

 

“Oh, right.  Well…” 

 

Cas could almost imagine Sam running his fingers through that long hair of his.  The image made him smile.

 

“Dean likes a lot of different stuff.  Burgers, beer, pool, Star Wars.  Did you have any ideas of what you wanted to do?”  Sam asked.

 

“I wouldn’t be calling you if I did.  We have talked about some of our interests, but I am unsure how to implement them into a gift he will like.”  Castiel was nearly desperate for an idea.

 

“Well, I have an idea.”  Sam ventured cautiously.  Cas perked up at that.

 

“I’m all ears.”

 

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 

Dean was frustrated.  A lady had come in this morning complaining that some of his men had messed up the work they had done on her car the day before.  After she had spent 20 minutes screaming at him about how they had messed up her radiator, he had pulled up footage of her car being repaired and after showing that the only thing touched was her brakes and an oil change, Dean sent her on her way.  She had, in the end, apologized, though it had not been sincere.  Apparently she thought she could get away with getting her cracked radiator fixed for free if she blamed his employees for breaking it, not realizing that Dean had every garage he owned closely monitored and recorded.  It discouraged theft, liability claims, and fraud.  His brother had suggested it when he’d opened up his first shop, and boy was he glad he’d listened and installed them.  This lady was not the first to pull this kind of stunt and she would not be the last.  Still, it put him in a rather foul mood.  That combined with the drop in temperature and more snow falling just had him overall cranky.  He snapped at everyone until it ended up with him alone in his office and his staff avoiding him like the plague. 

 

He was surfing the internet, looking for something nice to do for Cas for Valentine’s Day (and wasn’t that a laugh, Dean Winchester _looking forward_ to the most romantic holiday of the year) when his phone buzzed with a text.  For the first time all day his mood lifted.

 

**Cas:**   Hi, how is your day so far?

 

Dean smiled as he replied.

 

**Dean:**   Had a rough morning but it’s better now that I’m hearing from you.  How is your day?

 

**Cas:**   Is it illegal to lock my classroom and hide from the children?  I’m on lunch right now but every class this morning has driven me nuts.  I think they’re putting something in the water.

 

Dean found himself laughing easily, all of the tension he’d been carrying around until that moment draining away.

 

**Dean:**   It’s probably not illegal but if you like your job, you might want to let them in.  Just give them a pop quiz whenever they act like little shits.  Worked for my teachers when I was in school.  Other than them driving you nuts, how is your day going?

 

**Cas:**   It’s not too bad.  There was fresh coffee in the teacher’s lounge.  I refilled my thermos.  I NEEDED IT.

 

**Dean:**   I got in a fight this morning with a customer that came in and thought she could lie and bully me into fixing the radiator she broke for free.  Didn’t know we have cameras all over the place in all of my shops.  She also didn’t know I could sue her for fraud.  I didn’t, but it’s the principle of the thing.

 

**Cas:**   People can be so unscrupulous.  I’m sorry you had to deal with that.

 

**Dean:**   Well, it’s better now, you brightened my day.  Wow, that was really cheesy.  It’s still true.

 

**Cas:**   I’m glad I could though.  Now, I have a reason for messaging you.  What are you doing on the 24th?

 

**Dean:**   That’s my birthday.

 

**Cas:** I know that.  I’m asking what you’re doing that day.

 

**Dean:**   Temps are supposed to keep dropping so I was planning to stay in, watch some TV.  Care to come cuddle and keep me warm?  I promise to keep my hands above the belt.

 

**Cas:**   That sounds like fun but I wanted to do something for your birthday, if you’re up for it.  Interested?

 

**Dean:**   Yeah, sure!  I was actually going to see if you wanted to just come over and chill.  Not Netflix and chill, but just hangout, maybe order a pizza, catch up on Doctor Sexy or GOT because I’m at least a season behind on both.

 

**Cas:**   I have something that’s hopefully just a little better than that planned.  Be at my house at 7?  No fancy clothes. 

 

Dean was curious what Cas had planned.  He was excited too. 

 

**Dean:**   Absolutely, babe.  I’ll be there.

 

It was the end of Cas’ lunch so they said goodbye and he would deny to anyone that read their messages that it was a mushy parting.  He was just so comfortable with Cas.  Talking so affectionately came naturally with him.  Feeling lighter, Dean was in a good mood the rest of the day.  His employees might only suspect the reason why, but they sure were glad for the change in his temperament.

 

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 

Cas rushed around his kitchen making sure everything was cooking evenly before hurrying into the living room to set the iPod up to play the classic rock he had spent his lunch break downloading and lighting the candles.  He had decided to add them almost as an afterthought.  The idea of a candlelit dinner was appealing and he was secure in the knowledge that Dean wouldn’t push for anything he wasn’t ready for.  They had talked in length about where they saw this going, and what expectations they had.  They had both gotten tested last week and wanted their first time together to be free of any barriers.  Besides, 3 weeks in he wasn’t ready to have sex with Dean, however Valentine’s Day was right around the corner…

 

The bell rang and his heart tried to exit his body via his mouth.  He took one last look around the living room before heading to the door.  Taking one last deep breath and letting it out slowly, he opened it.  The snow was falling rather heavily and despite the short walk from the Impala to the front door, Dean was covered in snow.

 

“Oh, come in, you must be freezing!”  Cas tugged on his arm to pull him into the house and while he closed the door, Dean shook the snow out of his hair.  His eyes widened as he looked around the living room and saw all the candles.

 

“What is all this?”

 

Cas blushed as he took Dean’s coat and hung it up.

 

“I wanted to do something nice that you’d remember, but I wanted something romantic too.  I made you dinner.”

 

Dean smiled wide as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and pulled him close. 

 

“You didn’t have to do all this for me, but thank you.”

 

“Happy birthday, Dean.”  Cas murmured as he leaned in for a kiss. 

 

“Something smells amazing.”  Dean sniffed the air.  Something smelled like bacon.

 

“Oh, I made homemade burgers and there is a wide variety of things you can add.  I also made fries and I decided on beer instead of wine.  I like it better and I know you do too.  It’s not as romantic, but at least it tastes good.”  Cas took his hand and pulled him along into the kitchen.  Dean’s face lit up when he saw the bacon cooling on a plate and the burgers in the pan.  “Do you want cheese?  I have several kinds.  I figured I’d let you pick.” 

 

Dean slid up behind Cas as he went to the stove to check the burgers and hugged him. 

 

“You’re amazing, you know that?  The last person to cook for me on my birthday was my mom when I was like, 18.  Now my family just calls me to wish me a happy birthday, or sometimes Sam and I go out for drinks, but that’s about it.  This…”  He kissed Cas’ neck which made the man shiver.  “This is pretty damn awesome.”

 

He helped Cas pick out cheese to add to the burgers and then get everything over to the table.  Cas had salad waiting and as much as Dean wanted to avoid it, he didn’t want to face the puppy dog eyes Cas was capable of sending his way.  They loaded up their plates and carried their meals into the living room.  Dean smiled as Rambling Man began to play on the iPod.

 

“Even my favorite music.  How are you so damn perfect?”  He asked as they sat down on the couch together.

 

“Me?  I am far from perfect.”  Cas balanced his plate on his lap and picked up a fry.  “But I told you, I wanted to do something you would remember, and I didn’t relish a night out, dashing through a snow storm on poorly plowed streets to go to a restaurant and then maybe a bar before finally ending up back here.  I skipped the restaurant and the bar.  No car accidents while we’re cozy in here.”

 

Dean grinned before picking up his loaded burger.  He’d put enough bacon on it for an army and with the first bite he groaned deeply.  It was so juicy and good.  This was turning out to be a fantastic birthday.  At work the gang, Charlie included, had sang him happy birthday, put balloons in his office, and given him a gift card to Home Depot.  Oh, and there had been pie.  It had been pretty bland and kind of stale, but pie was pie, and he ate 2 slices.  He regretted that later with the heartburn it caused.  His dad and Sam had both called, and then just before he’d left for the day his stepdad and mom, both of who worked out of the same shop he did, had stopped by his office with more gifts.  They’d gotten him a new coffee pot and 6 full bags of different flavored coffee to go with it.  His mom had knitted him a new afghan and he had promptly gone home and draped it over the edge of his bed.  It was beautiful, in different shades of blue.  Now he was here, with the most gorgeous and sweet man he’d ever had the privilege of dating, eating his favorite food (next to pie), listening to his favorite music, and drinking his favorite beer.  This day couldn’t get any better.

 

When the food was gone Cas carried their plates into the kitchen to rinse and slip into the dishwasher.  He brought new bottles of beer back with him, handing one over to Dean.

 

“Where’s Poppy?”  Dean had grown to be quite fond of the puppy and she was always so excited to see him when he came over.

 

“I got a sitter for her for tonight.  The last thing I needed was her underfoot tripping me.  Riot is bad enough.  I exiled her to the basement where she has a virtual gym and tons of toys.  This is about you.” 

 

Rather than sit down again like Dean expected him to do, Cas crossed the room to a set of built in book cases and opened one of the cabinet doors beneath it.  He pulled out a gift wrapped box and carried it back.  This time he did sit.

 

“I…got you something.  I hope you like it.”  He waited for Dean to set his beer down before handing the gift over.

 

“Baby, this here was plenty.  You didn’t have to get me a gift too.”  Dean was smiling like a kid in a candy store though.  Cas could see the joy and excitement in his eyes.  He might say he didn’t want presents, but clearly he loved receiving them anyway. 

 

Dean made quick work of the wrapping paper and soon was opening the box itself.  He could tell it was a shirt box, but hey, Cas dressed amazing, save for the sweater he wore the night they had first met, and if he picked out a shirt or something, he’d definitely wear it.  After prying the lid off (darn Cas for taping that down!), he lifted the lid off.  There was a sweater inside, and an envelope sitting on top of it.  Setting the envelope aside for a moment, he lifted the sweater out.  It was the softest thing he had ever felt in his life and had to resist the urge to rub it against his cheek.

 

“This is great!  I’m going to be styling when I wear this!” 

 

Cas chuckled.  He had chosen a moss green color that he knew would bring Dean’s eyes out.  The man would look absolutely stunning.

 

“Check the envelope.”  He pointed to where Dean had set it down on the arm of the couch. 

 

“Oh, almost forgot about that.”

 

Dean grabbed the envelope and opened it.  Two tickets slid out.  He read the name and gasped.

 

“Babe!  Kansas!  These-”  He looked up with wide eyes full of excitement.  “You got tickets for Kansas?!”

 

Cas smiled and nodded.  “I hope you like them.  They’ll be back here in June.”

 

“I didn’t know you could buy tickets that early in advance for concerts!”  Dean exclaimed as he read the ticket information again.  These were fantastic!

 

“I have a connection.  A friend owed me a favor and I know you love the band.  I happen to like them too.  I’m not saying you have to bring me, I’m simply stating a fact.  Their music is good.”  Cas said.

 

“Of course I’m bringing you.  I wouldn’t want to take anyone else.”  Dean slid the tickets back into their envelope and then took a moment to refold the sweater.  His fingers slid over the soft yarn one last time before he slipped the tickets back into the box and closed it up.  When he looked up he noticed Cas watching him.  There was something in those blue eyes that could almost be mistaken for deep fondness.  It almost looked like love.  Too soon for that.  Despite what his own heart was saying.

 

“I’m glad you liked your gifts.  I have one more for you though.”  Cas got up and for a moment Dean wondered if he had suddenly changed his policy on sex, but rather than head for the stairs, he turned and walked to the kitchen. Curious, Dean got up and followed.

 

“Is it something edible?”  Dean asked as he watched Cas rooting around in the freezer for something.  When the man produced a container of vanilla ice cream Dean got excited.  Ice cream went with delicious things like pie.  Cas smiled and set the ice cream on the island before heading to the oven.

 

“It’s definitely edible.”  Cas opened the oven door and pulled out the most beautiful pie Dean had ever laid eyes on.

 

“You…made me pie.”

 

“I did.  It’s your favorite dessert, you told me that.”  Cas set the pie, which had been warming in the oven since dinner ended (and that had been a feat, sending Dean out of the room so he wouldn’t see it so he could get it in the darn oven), and carried it to the island.  The way Dean’s eyes lit up as he inhaled the apples and cinnamon might have just become his favorite thing in the world. 

 

“It’s apple.”  Dean had a lump in his throat.  No one, aside from his mom had ever made him a pie before.  Sure, people had bought them for him, but never had they used their own 2 hands to actually _make_ him one.  Cas got out a knife, plates, forks, and a scoop for the ice cream.  Before he could actually cut into the pie though, Dean came around the counter and pulled him into his arms.  Cas was about to ask what he was doing when suddenly he found himself being kissed like it was the end of the world.  He wasn’t going to deny such enthusiasm though, and let the knife clatter to the counter so he could pull Dean closer. 

 

“You really like pie.”  He gasped when they finally came up for air.  Dean grinned and kissed him once more, firmly on the lips before picking up the knife and cutting the pie into 8 perfect slices.

 

“I do, but I really like you too.”  Too soon.  He couldn’t say he loved Cas when he wasn’t 100% sure that he did, but damn if he wasn’t crazy about the guy.  Cas smiled wide and watched as Dean served them both a piece.  It was supposed to be his job, but Dean was super excited about the pie.  He just hoped the man liked it.

 

“I like you very much as well, Dean.  I’m glad you like the pie.”

 

“I didn’t know you could cook like this, or bake.  I’m curious to see what other talents you have hidden away.”  The way Dean said it made him wonder if maybe there was some subtext behind his words.  Rather than answer, he just smiled smugly.  Dean would just have to learn what his talents were over time.  There was no rush.

 

They took their slices of warm apple pie and melting ice cream to the living room where they curled up on the couch together.

 

“Oh…this is fantastic!”  Dean groaned around his first mouthful.

 

“I’m glad you like it.”  And Cas really was happy about that.

 

“The guys at work gave me pie at work today, but it was awful.  Dry, lacking the proper spices, I had to choke down a couple of slices so they weren’t hurt.  It was kind of disappointing but this?”  Dean put another bite in his mouth and groaned again.  “This more than makes up for it.  Next to my mom’s, this is the best pie I’ve ever had, and it more than makes up for the stuff I had earlier.”  He finished his slice and fought the urge to get up and go get another one.  Cas took both of their empty plates on the coffee table and let out a gasp when a second later he found himself pressed back onto the cushions with Dean on top of him.  Cold lips tasting of vanilla pressed against his own and he quickly opened up to accept the tongue that slid across his lower lip.  They had made out like this a few times before and Dean was probably the only person he had ever kissed like this without worrying that the man would push him to do something he wasn’t ready for.  It wasn’t that he didn’t _want_ to sleep with Dean.  His body ached with the need for it, but he wanted to know that there was something more permanent between them before he did.  He was too damn old for games, and so was Dean.  This had the potential to be something wonderful and neither one wanted to rush it and ruin things.

 

Still, knowing Dean wanted him and being kissed until it took his breath away was an amazing thing.  Dean’s mouth was magic, moving from his lips to his jaw and then to his neck.  He was hard and he was definitely going to need a cold shower later, but making out like teenagers made him feel young again.  Dean was the gentleman that he had promised before their first date that he would be, and sometimes, Cas actually found himself wishing the man would at least grope him a little.  Was 3 weeks of dating too soon for hand jobs or blowjobs?  He was woefully out of practice.  The last time he’d been intimately touched below the belt, he’d been in a miserable, dead end relationship and the touches were not nearly as gentle and loving as he wanted.  Another item on the long list of why that one hadn’t worked out.  Dean was different in the best way possible and he could feel himself falling hard and fast for the man. 

 

Their impromptu make out session seemed to go on forever, but only until their lips and tongues began to ache, and then Dean was sitting back, a happy, blissed out grin on his face that Cas knew he was mirroring.

 

“Haven’t done that since I was a kid.”  Dean laughed as he not so subtly adjusted the bulge in his pants so he could sit more comfortably.  Cas was busy adjusting himself but nodded in agreement.

 

“You make me feel young again.  I love that.”

 

“How does dinner at my place Friday sound?  You, me, a new show on Netflix called Glitch that I’ve been dying to see.”  Dean pulled him close and nuzzled against his jaw, earning a contented sigh from his boyfriend.

 

“Yes, that sounds wonderful.”

 

Cas was glad his plans for a romantic birthday went off without a hitch and that Dean was happy.  This was a night that he would definitely remember.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next update will be February 14th, aka Valentine's Day. After that, I'm unsure when the next update will be. I'm thinking I want to do something between V-Day and Mother's Day. Suggestions? Looking for something they can experience/celebrate together.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one. The next update is still in the works but it'll be up on the 14th. Kudos and comments are always welcome.


End file.
